Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program information display method in a display device, a receiving device, and a signal transmission method in the receiving device.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device enabled to control an external device using program information by receiving and displaying the program information from the external device using a bidirectional communication path including predetermined lines of a transmission path, in addition to receiving a video signal of a predetermined program from the external device via the transmission path.
Also, the present invention relates to a receiving device enabled to control the receiving device itself using program information from an external device by transmitting the program information to the external device using a bidirectional communication path including predetermined lines of a transmission path, in addition to transmitting a video signal to the external device via the transmission path.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) has been increasingly used as a communication interface to transmit a digital video signal, that is, an uncompressed (baseband) video signal (hereinafter, referred to as “image data”) and a digital sound signal (hereinafter, referred to as “sound data”) accompanying the video signal at high speed, for example, from a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) recorder, set top box, or other AV (Audio Visual) sources to a TV set, projector, or other displays. For example, WO2002/078336 provides a detailed description of the HDMI standard.